guildopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Main Page
Alignment Listing Requirements There appear to be very few pure alignment guilds out there currently, making the current categorization system for guilds slightly inefficient. I think we should change the layout of the front page to reflect this. In my mind, we have a couple options, but the two I like the most are: 1) Changing the listing requirements for having a guild in an alignment category from being 'pure' to being either 'the majority of members' or 'all of one alignment with neutrals.' The easiest, and the one that would let us keep the front page layout. 2) Doing away with the alignment listing on the front page and just have the guilds in one big single list. 'Pure' (or majority, as outlined above) alignment guilds could be denoted with the icon of their alignment next to their name in the listing (Just take the icon, shrink it down, and round off the edges, I think it'll work). That way, it would draw attention to the fact that they're an apparently rare single-alignment guild without making the page layout too awkward. This is my favorite idea and I think would work the best in the long run, though it requires a little more work. --Everon 08:01, 31 May 2006 (BST) Someone else gave me a suggestion that we change the mixed alignments to Mixed/Bonta, Mixed/Brakmar and Mixed Alignment. Part of the reason to keep the "pure" guilds seperate is slightly selfish in motive: I'm hoping that as PVP continues to increase, more "pure" Bonta and Brakmar guilds will emerge. Also, this is only one server, I would like to try and include all the French servers in this wiki at some point. (Obviously, that's a little ambious, seeing as how this wiki hasn't even been open a week) I am possibly unreasonably attached to the color-coded list - it is appealing to me. I had given some thought to multiple lists, but it seems like re-inventing the wheel and needlessly complicated. I dislike the idea of one big list because it means essentially recreating a page that should be filling the "Giant Alphabetized List" slot already: Category:Guild. If there was some way that we could generate the category lists on the main page without being forced to manually add each guild and make sure that the lists all match... in my mind, that would be ideal. --Wish 09:32, 31 May 2006 (BST) That's very easy to do. We just need to install the DynamicPageListhttp://meta.wikimedia.org/wiki/DynamicPageList extension for MediaWiki and we can embed the category listing for each category. You can even have it only list pages that are in more than one category (like only have Mixed Rushu guilds show up in a listing if they're in both Rushu and Mixed alignment categories). --Everon 19:45, 31 May 2006 (BST) I've taken the liberty of e-mailing the ElWiki admin and asking about installing the extension. Even if we don't end up using it, it would be useful to someone out there. --Everon 20:13, 31 May 2006 (BST) :Thanks, Ev, I'm looking at the dynamic pages right now. It seems as if cutting the Mixed Alignment a bit more fine is going to be the way to go. However, all unknown guilds should probably go into the raw Mixed Alignment Category. --Wish 20:27, 31 May 2006 (BST) Separate master list by server? So far it looks like the vast majority of the guilds listed here are Rushu, and it may very well stay that way. But if other servers do start taking part, it's going to be a MASSIVE list that could be difficult to sort through. Maybe consider breaking it up into separate lists by server in the future? User:Tori :That's a good idea. There are already two categories for Jiva and Rushu, and as guilds are added (hopefully we'll get some from Djaul, Raval, and Hectate), we'll add categories for them as well. --Wish 10:25, 30 May 2006 (BST) I agree. It makes more sense to sort by server: Rushu, Solar, etc. then Alphabetical. (and I also suggest getting rid of sorting by alignment all together) Potential members can find out whether the guild has an alignment requirement when they click on the guild name from the master alphabetical list. It also helps if the guild emblem is listed by the guild name. Thousandsunny 22:27, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Left format So I moved "Mixed Alignment" over to the left side. I don't know if it was on the right for a reason, but I noticed it was getting cut off by the ads if you don't have your browser wide enough to display the entire page. Also, I think we can pretty much assume this is always going to be the longest column, so having on the left makes it more the focal point of the page (and there's a nice line next to it instead of having it float in space). Tori Adjustment in Format I think I'm going to changet the table so that each list has its own wide horizontal box that stacks instead of putting them all side by side. Hopefully, this will make it easier for wiki noobs to add their guilds. I'll be working on it today.--Wish 20:54, 30 May 2006 (BST) Alphabetizing While random characters such a . = or - might be considered higher up in the alphabetical stream, we will be disreguarding them for purposes of alphabetizing on the Main Page. For example, a guild with the name -Bumblebee- belongs between Bangorang and Bye-Bye-Birdy. --Wish 21:56, 23 July 2006 (BST) Community Announcement On the main page, where the community annoucement is, is it possible to shorten its length? Because it doesnt let me read the entire thing, it goes into the ads and disappears. Request for deletion page. etc Where is Request for Deletion page and pages for other sorts of maintenace? --Zxtole 10:04, 10 October 2006 (BST) Sort by lvl? Maybe we could sort by lvl or by member/chacter lvl? If you mean to sort by guild level, it would be a bad idea cause that would require the wiki to be updated constantly, especially when most of this is done without a sortable spreadsheet table. Thousandsunny 22:29, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Inconsistencies with category labels There are many guilds listed under technically the same category but are in separate ones due to differences in capitalization and spelling. For example, on the Shika sever guilds page, the suggested label for adding new guilds into the category reads [[Category: Shika_'g'''uilds]] instead of what it should be: [[Category: Shika_'G'uilds]]. Reading down the list of all the categories for the wiki, they're pretty easy to spot and fix. Changing the suggested label should also help stop any further problems. Inactive Guilds Please don't forget to use the tag for Inactive Guilds?: --GrauGeist 18:20, 24 August 2007 (UTC) Guildopedia on wikia vs elwiki? Question: What is the difference between the Guildopedia on wika vs elwiki, and which is the "permanent" Guildopedia? --GrauGeist 01:15, 25 August 2007 (UTC) :Wikia is the permanent one, the idea of this move is that Guildopedia enjoys a more stable server as the past few months elwiki, has been loosing access, because of that many people also have gone to the Dofus wikia and started to create their guild, this way guildopedia will have a more stable server and many of our Dofus wikia users have easy access between 2 wikis making it more enjoyable --Cizagna (Talk) 03:31, 25 August 2007 (UTC) :Also, Wish (now called Wishdragon) has now added a notice on the old wiki at elwiki telling people to come here since this is the new site. Angela (talk) 15:01, 26 August 2007 (UTC) Quartz skin Hi, you may have heard that Wikia is updating its default skin to "Monaco" (skin info, features). This wiki is currently on the old Quartz skin (you may see it differently depending on your preferences). So we would like to switch you over. There are 7 color schemes to choose from: Alternatively, you can choose to make a custom scheme, like Memory Alpha, Military Wikia, Rappelz or even (if you ''really want to see what can be done) UK Transport Wikia. For more examples, see here. Any admin can set the scheme, just go to your preferences, choose the "skin" tab, and scroll down to the admin options section. For a custom scheme you will need to follow the instructions on the help page. We need to make the switches soon, so if I don't hear from you, I would like to change to Monaco in a couple of days time. Noticing that dofus.wikia has a nice customized skin, would that be appropriate for here too? Kirkburn (talk) 22:48, 29 July 2008 (UTC) : It appears some confusion may have occurred - the skin does not affect the article layout. The suggestion of using the main dofus skin was just that, a suggestion, since they are a similar topic. Kirkburn (talk) 23:13, 30 July 2008 (UTC) : Prod! The wiki default is currently set to Quartzsmoke which is unsupported - if you do not wish to make a custom skin, I will need to switch to Monaco Smoke (or theme of your choice) this week. Kirkburn (talk) 06:46, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Smoke seems acceptable. Thanks. Travern 00:20, 5 August 2008 (UTC) : Okay, I have switched to Monaco Smoke. Kirkburn (talk) 10:02, 5 August 2008 (UTC) 'Active Guild List' Twice now the same user has removed a lot of the guilds on the Main Page list, replacing it with 'Active Guild List', I reverted it once, and will do so again, but was curious about why it happened. From looking at the Users history they don't appear to be a vandal, yet they've just torn up half the Main Page list. Why they've done this I have no idea, they've changed it to 'Active Guilds' but many of the guilds they removed are still active, Alpha Centauri is one good example as they're still going strong. Seems to me they deserve a ban, less they have some really food reason. PerfidousT 12:21, 30 July 2008 (UTC) I've protected the main page from anonymous edits. I'm going to look at this anonymous IP's change history to see what's going on. (I've also warned him on his user page.) Thanks for your help with the wiki.--Travern 12:27, 30 July 2008 (UTC) NP I'm always willing to help. PerfidousT 14:07, 30 July 2008 (UTC) DPL vs Manual Updates of Main Page I there any particular reason that the Main Page is manually updated and not automatic by DPL? The way it is now, there are many inactive guilds listed on the front page and many other guilds not listed at all. --Roshambo (Talk) 22:39, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :Just to answer this question this wiki got transfer from elwiki.com long ago from a wiki but was badly prepare to become DPL effective and i have been running a long term update of all the pages and other stuff as i go i have been perfecting how the listings should display --Cizagna (Talk) Central Dofus 21:20, 18 July 2009 (UTC)